


shuabot ver 2.44

by 17lentine



Series: shuabotverse [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: JiHan, M/M, YoonHong, all's good don't worry, but aha... jisoo is acting as a robot so we shall see, he has a medical condition where he cannot have physical contact with humans, inspired by the kdrama I Am Not A Robot!, jeonghan is a sweetheart don't mind him, past seungcheol & jisoo, shua is the robot made by cheol with jisoo's appearance, shuabot, the rest of them would just be minor characters!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17lentine/pseuds/17lentine
Summary: “I still can’t believe you are still so in love with me to have made a robot out of me.” Jisoo half-heartedly bantered, low-key creeped out by Seungcheol’s entire business dependent on his body; Jisoo wonders whether this robot also has an imitation Jisoo Schlong which he prides himself on but this thought was cut off by Seungcheol.Yoon Jeonghan is the CEO of a huge conglomerate, and had a special condition. He could not have any physical contact with humans. So what does he do? He buys a robot called Shuabot (ver 2.44, look, Seungcheol's still working on it alright?)
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: shuabotverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093208
Comments: 60
Kudos: 128
Collections: shuabotverse





	1. i love you master, what may i do for you today?

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys merry christmas! I still don't know whether this would be left as a two-shot piece (?) or multi-chaptered so let me know what you guys think :>

“Jisoo, please just help me out this once alright, please? For old time’s sake? For when we smashed booties, don’t you remember, when you begged for my big coc-“ Seungcheol started, leaving Jisoo with a red face and a fist threatening to punch the older.

“Only . This . Once . You hear me, Choi? And I better see the $10,000 right in my bank account once this 2 hour _shift_ is over.” Jisoo resigned to his fate, needing the money for the mountain of debts he had (college tuition fees he had owed since graduation, rent, his crippling addiction to caffeine - it’s just not the _same_ making instant packet coffee. Jisoo with a proud empty wallet exclusively patronizes aesthetic cafes to drink their $7 _café lattes_ , with alternative milk i.e. oat milk from Oatly only, thank you very much).

Turns out, his ex-boyfriend, Seungcheol, a nerdy broke ass, had became a nerdy broke ass with a start-up making _robots_ over the course of 2 years - he hasn’t seen Seungcheol since junior year when Jisoo realised their relationship just wasn’t working out; Seungcheol was great but he had _so many_ projects, inventing this and that, dedicating a total of _0_ hours with Jisoo (1 on Thursdays, if Jisoo was lucky, when the college gave out free hotdog buns) because he prioritized his _creative_ ventures. It got to the point that whatever spark he invented with Jisoo, just sizzled out.

But apparently, it seems the spark did _not sizzle out_ for Seungcheol because right in front of Jisoo’s eyes is a carbon copy of himself, clad in a cute polo tee, shiny platinum blonde hair, smiling back at him with his signature doe eyes (Jisoo thinks his eyes sparkle more - he feels pathetic that he has reached this stage of his life where he is comparing eyes sparkle level with a _robot_ ).

“I still can’t believe you are still so in love with me to have made a robot out of me.” Jisoo half-heartedly bantered, low-key creeped out by Seungcheol’s entire business dependent on his body; Jisoo wonders whether this robot also has an imitation Jisoo Schlong which he prides himself on but this thought was cut off by Seungcheol.

“Shut up, don’t flatter yourself. Y-You… were kinda my first love alright? Just take it like this is a painting and you’re my _muse_. Anyway, okay… Mr Yoon’s apartment is round this corner... He wants to do a trial run but _ShuaBot ver 2.44_ needs more deep tissue learning, and so you are required okay? Thanks for helping me out though, Soo.” Seungcheol drove the two over, with a cardboard box in the trunk to fit Jisoo in when he’s _delivered._

Jisoo gave a pointed look at _deep tissue learning,_ with Seungcheol sighing at how well Jisoo could still read emotions. It was always his strong point, minus his IQ of 94.

“Fine, _ShuaBot ver 2.44_ needs some scrubbing on his ass because Vernon spilled some of his special Christmas hot chocolate. And as for the name, you know I always had a soft spot for your English name.” Seungcheol confesses, earning a roll of Jisoo’s eyes.

Vernon was their junior in college and apparently, _investor_ now in Seungcheol’s robot business. ShuaBot ver 2.44 did seem impressive - Seungcheol had ran some tests showing how _Joshua_ could pour orange juice for them, solve mathematics equations in under 10 seconds, and tell Jisoo what his Capricorn horoscope reading today was on horoscope.com (“Hong Jisoo, you’re in luck today for romance, be prepared to meet your Soulmate!” Jisoo glared at Seungcheol, muttering how this part-time job is going to take away his chances of meeting The One). However, Seungcheol was just unlucky in the line of business and wasn’t able to secure any funding to further his research, until this Joshua project caught the eye of Yoon Jeonghan.

Yoon Jeonghan is the CEO of a huge conglomerate, having inherited it from his late parents; it is well-known from the tabloids that Jeonghan could not have any physical contact with humans after the death of his parents (many speculated that he was just too arrogant and basically a dick to anyone he had interacted with, leaving him interacting with nobody).

He had came across Seungcheol’s project after realizing his _need_ for a non-human assistant - business-wise was fine because he simply communicated with his staff over video calls or emails but domestic-wise… it had came to the point that any helpers to spring clean his house or prepare his food became unacceptable to him.

Little did people know that any human touch on Jeonghan’s skin would cause an extreme allergic reaction, causing his skin to literally feel like it’s _burning_ \- when he was young, things touched by humans were still alright but recently, anything touched by people beforehand would cause the same reaction.

This caused Jeonghan to become desperate and even with Seungcheol’s shady ass poster (courtesy to Mingyu, another junior from college, who draws and writes lewd webcomics since graduation [there’s actually a fanbase following him, much to Jisoo’s bewilderment]) which appeared to promote the robot offering _adult_ services, Jeonghan was willing to give this robot a try.

“Okay, remember your introduction line. Give it a try?” Seungcheol stopped the car, getting ready to stuff Jisoo’s body into the dubious cardboard box (Jisoo wonders what on Earth did Seungcheol buy to have a human-sized cardboard box. He rather not think about it).

“Hell no am I going to say I love you master, to you, out of all people.” Jisoo lightly punched Seungcheol in his chest, huffing as he got out of the car, ready to be manhandled. _$10,000. Think about it Soo, $10,000._

“Soo I’m taking away $10 if you don’t say it.”

“Asshole, I can live perfectly fine with $9,990.”

“Okay but that’s one less latte and scone.”

“This is why we broke up, bitch.” Jisoo paused, looking up at the heavens thinking is this quality of life really worth living before muttering to his ex, “I love you, master. What may I do for you today?”

Being stuffed into the box was one thing, but being manhandled by Seungcheol all the way into the lift and up to the apartment was another - Seungcheol must have lost his muscles which not gonna lie, attracted Jisoo back in the days, along the way when becoming an _inventor_ because firstly, he had taken 4 breaks in the course of 50m, harshly dropping the box on the floor, and second, Jisoo _swears_ he isn’t heavy at all.

Swearing to claim $100 for medical fees at the end of this, he heard muffled sounds of Seungcheol passing him over to _Mr Yoon_ , and he just hopes the 2 hours pass without any difficulties.

But alas, this is the life of Hong Jisoo we are talking about.

Having the front of the box ripped open, his eyes met with _Mr Yoon_ and _what-the-actual-horoscope.com-you-were-right-today’s-the-day-I-Meet-My-Fucking-Soulmate_ because _Mr Yoon_ was gorgeous. That’s an understatement, sorry, his looks rivalled the top of Korean Actors A-List of Cocks Jisoo Wants To Suck i.e. Nam JooHyuk - Jisoo’s latest crush from binge watching _Start Up_ (Han JiPyeong could suck his ass sorry, Jisoo’s type is university boy next door cutie pants and arrogant men could just walk outta the door.)

Anyway, Jisoo had to actively stop his jaw from dropping because Yoon Jeonghan was going to _own_ him for the next 2 hours and all he could think of was how he would have no qualms calling this man _Master_.

Jeonghan eyed the _robot_ up and down, thinking to himself why the hell was his cheeks getting red. _Is he overheating? Are the batteries exploding?_

“Where’s the start button…” Muttering to himself, his gloved-clad hands went behind Jisoo’s neck, pressing the fake start button (Jisoo told Seungcheol the sticker would definitely not fool anyone but well, Mr Hottie…)

“Oh is he already on?” Jeonghan blinked, waving in front of Jisoo’s eyes.

Jisoo quickly put on his nasal voice, imitating a bot before going, “I love you, master. What may I do for you today?”

The uncertainty in Jeonghan’s eyes left before his soft luscious pink (Jisoo really got to stop staring) turned into a smirk, going, “Alright, Shuabot. Let’s test your intelligence rate. I have already minus-ed 2 points from your _delayed_ buffering when starting up. So your current score is -2, if you don’t hit 100 today, we are sending you home. Mr Choi can kiss my funding away. And we, can terminate your existence, because you would be useless. So, here’s a mathematical equation, solve it in… let’s say 5 minutes. I took 4 minutes but I wouldn’t expect anyone or _anything,_ to be better than me.” Jeonghan picked up an _Advanced Integration For The Strong-Hearted_ worksheet and handed it over to Jisoo.

_What, The, Actual, Fuck._

Jisoo couldn’t help but roll his damned doe eyes - this was the exact type of _know-it-alls_ he hated. _Why… Why did the world bless this shithead with such a beautiful face?_

“Did you, just roll your eyes at me?” Jeonghan narrowed his eyes, picking his phone up to dial for Seungcheol.

Jisoo gulped, blinking rapidly before grabbing the worksheet from the man in front. Taking a quick glance, there was no way he could solve anything. Listen, he had a pretty face, people with pretty faces did _not_ have to do math (He just copied from his deskmates and let them eat his lunch at school alright?).

“Mr Choi, your robot is _malfunctioning_. He rolled his eyes at me, I’m expecting a good explanation for this rude machine.” Jeonghan tutted, putting the phone on loudspeaker.

Seungcheol’s voice (laced with panic, Jisoo could just _tell_ ) came after a pause, “Ah, I just checked with our internal development head, Seokmin, that Shuabot is currently set in _Friendmode._ My apologises for that, please press his start button again and when rebooted, he should be back in _Professional mode_.”

_Trust Seokmin to come up with that._ Jisoo held in a laugh - Seokmin wasn’t even working with Seungcheol. He was probably just there being an Angel (and probably forcing Seungcheol to grab pizza with him).

“ _Friendmode?_ ” Jeonghan’s _beautiful_ lips curled into a scowl. “I don’t give anyone just rights to be my friend.”

Thinking of what to do next, because he definitely _cannot_ do integration, Jisoo quickly folded the worksheet into a paper aeroplane, putting on a fake beam and flutter of his eyelashes, “Friend, origami! Make origami with… _Shua!”_ He knew this breathy light voice of his would seduce _anyone._

Jeonghan blinked for a moment, ending the call with Seungcheol.

_Hah, I got him. Another one in the bag._

“Are you 4?” Jeonghan put his phone down.

_What._

“Are you in toddler mode, what kind of system is this? Minus 20 points. For being childish.” Jeonghan frowned, taking the paper aeroplane and crushing it up into a ball.

“Excuse me, you’re a bad friend.” Jisoo muttered out. _$10,000, think about it, just 1 hour 55 minutes more_.

“Friends don’t crush people’s works like that.” Jisoo started before getting cut off by Jeonghan’s _evil_ laughter.

“People? Don’t kid yourself, you’re just a robot. Easily switched off and terminated. Dumped.” Jeonghan shrugged before his Apple Watch rung an alarm out.

Before Jisoo could give him a piece of his mind for being an utter asshole (even if he was _a machine with no emotions_ ), Jeonghan sighed, “Alright, wait here. We still have a few more tests but the chances of you passing? Impossible. Get ready to go home, your total is now negative 22 points.”

Jisoo curled his fists up. _Wasn’t he the one needing a robot to assist him? Why is he being such a dick?_

Jisoo sighed and watched as Jeonghan headed to the kitchen to grab a bottle. It seemed to be medicine of some sorts as Jisoo saw Jeonghan took off his gloves and popped a pill in his mouth - what happened in the next second was _not what_ Jisoo was prepared for.

Jeonghan started choking, dropping his glass of water on the floor, grabbing onto his chest with a hand and was gasping for air. His lips were turning pale as he fell on the floor, grabbing for his handphone which was left on the table top.

He looked as if he was about to _die_.

As Shuabot ver 2.44, without spoken instructions, the robot would not move. It would rely on its previous instruction to _wait there._ Because that’s a good robot. It is obedient and listens to the master’s orders.

But as Jisoo, he immediately rushed over to Jeonghan’s side despite his utter rudeness, because this was a human literally _dying_ right in front of his eyes. Thinking what his mother used to do for him when he choked on food, he started smacking Jeonghan’s back before Jeonghan spat out the pill he was choking on. Jeonghan’s gasps slowly became long deep breaths, his hands grabbing onto Jisoo’s arm, body weight against Jisoo.

Jisoo continued patting on his back, rubbing soothingly before Jeonghan regained his breath normally.

“Wait here.” Jisoo prepared to let go of Jeonghan to grab a new pill and water for him only for Jeonghan to grab his arm tighter.

“… Why… How… did you do that?” Jeonghan’s eyes were slightly reddened, the nasty scowl no longer on his face. The man in front of Jisoo was not the same as he was a few minutes ago - Jisoo could only see weakness and vulnerability.

“The… internal development head, installed emotional deep tissue learning for me. So, when I see you-- Master’s facial expressions, it seemed that you were in a medical emergency and so I rushed over.” Jisoo smoked an explanation up - he could only hope Seungcheol would develop _Shuabot ver 2.45_ to include this.

Jeonghan nodded at this, before looking down at his bare hands gripping tightly onto the other. He forgot his gloves were gone.

It felt like _real_ human skin.

But his skin was okay. It did not turn red, or felt like it was burning.

Jeonghan had never touched anyone since the accident back then - every touch then gave him an extreme skin reaction, and he needed pills to control it, otherwise his skin would literally _burn_ whenever he even went near humans. The problem with these pills were that its side effects were terrible and that included his occasional choking.

Jeonghan was amazed at how _warm_ the robot’s skin was. _It must be the batteries overheating_ , Jeonghan told himself but it felt, _nice_. To finally feel some kind of touch again.

“… Thank you… _Shua._ ” Jeonghan mumbled, his orbs genuine with gratitude, looking up from his grip to meet the other’s eyes.

Jisoo smiled softly at the familiar nickname of endearment he used to hear back in the States falling out of the other’s mouth. Patting Jeonghan’s hand to let him go, he forgot about his introduction line, before quickly going “Now, let’s get your medicine yeah?”

Jeonghan laughed under his breath, “So _Friendmode_ doesn’t have _I love you, Master, what can I do for you today_ huh…

Yeah, maybe I can get used to _Friendmode_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys like it i haven't picked up writing in a long while but i just had so much ~FEELS~ for JHHJ,,, so back story for jeonghan's "allergy reaction", this is basically inspired from the kdrama I am not a robot where there are red marks? which grow whenever there is human touch. this is actually just mental trauma causing this reaction and so the idea is that jeonghan hates humans (the reason shall be revealed later!) to the point that any touch would literally cause physical pain to our Mans :( it isn't "biological" and that's when even though Jisoo is human, Jeonghan thinks it's the touch of a robot and so there's no reaction :)
> 
> merry christmas again and i really hope i get more inspiration for this piece because i love it - i just don't have much ideas on how to end/ resolve this fic!


	2. stay with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is for u joshy happy (early) birthday!!!!! (i'm lying this is for you guys giving this fic a kudos and commenting it means so, so much to me AHH i love hearing from you guys!!!!)

“Okay, so that was plus 5 points. Good intuitive skills. You are currently negative 17.” Jeonghan swallowed his pill with ease this time, Jisoo handing him his glass of water.

_I literally saved his life and it was only WORTH 5 POINTS._

Jisoo’s look of utter bewilderment must have caught Jeonghan because the other just shrugged. “You gotta earn your place in this household. Cook me lunch, Shuabot ver 2.44” Jeonghan proceeded to give an evil smug expression.

_Back to Shuabot level_.

Jisoo swallowed his pride before going, “Yes, master.”

His culinary skills weren’t the worst, Jisoo would say. Rather, it was pretty good since he had lived in Korea alone since college. He whipped out his favourite go-to Korean dish, _kimchi jiggae,_ setting the table for Jeonghan.

_1 hour to go. We got this, Hong Jisoo, fighting!_

“What are you doing, fist-bumping in the air yourself?” Jeonghan sauntered into the kitchen, eyebrows raised.

“Uh… Uh that was me loading. I mean, my system. That was my system loading. Mr Choi had installed loading to be in this action.” Jisoo faked another excuse, fist-bumping the air with a sweet smile he was sure Jeonghan would buy into.

“Mr Choi is one weird one, but his robot is even weirder.” Jeonghan shrugged, sitting down and preparing to eat.

_You’re glad I didn’t poison your food, bitch._

Seeing Jeonghan dig into the meal and slurping the soup, Jisoo’s stomach led out a longing _I love you so much Jiggae_ growl ( _Stomach you are really not my brother, why are you making sounds right now?!_ Jisoo internally panicked).

Jeonghan immediately looked around, “Did you hear that?!”

“H-Hear what, Master?” Jisoo beamed, putting on his most innocent smile.

“Someone’s in the house. Someone’s stomach was growling. Didn’t you hear?” Jeonghan stood up warily.

“Uh no Master, according to my backlog of Sounds, it appears that the soundwaves were coming from your stomach.” Jisoo swallowed, crossing his fingers that this lie would come through.

_He would be an idiot if he believes this. An hour and you messed it up stomach--_

“O..Oh. Me? Really?” Jeonghan blinked.

“Yeah, you, of course. If not, would it have been me? Hah hah I’m just a robot.” Jisoo gave 2 thumbs up. “Eat, you must be really hungry for your stomach to have growled _so~_ loudly.”

Jeonghan sat back down slowly, mumbling, “Yeah… yeah, I really am hungry huh… Uh, the food’s good. Thanks Shua.”

_He’s really an idiot. So much for solving the math equation._

After lunch (which felt like 68 hours to Jisoo because Yoon Jeonghan ate as if he was filming a _mukbang_ and it got Jisoo so damn hungry), Jeonghan brought Jisoo to the living room, where the Yoon family portrait was displayed.

“Register in database, ‘Family’”. Jeonghan instructed him.

Jisoo blinked and nodded, pretending to take a mental image of the picture by blinking slowly (no, he was not _pretending to bat his lashes slowly at the other._ No, this wasn’t a seduction technique). Apparently, this was one of Shuabot’s abilities to store photo albums in his system.

“You look cute there.” Jisoo blurted out. A fatal flaw of Hong Jisoo was that he could not shut his mouth up when he saw something adorable - usually kids or puppies, but mostly handsome men.

Biting his lips, he groaned inwardly. _Okay, honestly this was 2 against me - adorable kid pic of Korean’s version of Adonis right in front of me, how could you expect me to not say a word?_

“What is it now? Flirty mode? Sorry, I wouldn’t fall in love with a robot, much to your dismay I know.” Jeonghan light-heartedly jabbed at him.

_This is surprising._

Clearing his throat, Jisoo let out a strained chuckle, turning to face the other, “What is it now? Teasing mode? Sorry, I wouldn’t fall in love with my Master, much to your dismay I know.” Jisoo’s lips curled into a playful smirk before realizing what he had just blurted out again. Another fatal flaw of Hong Jisoo was that he would _not_ miss the chance to flirt and banter - probably not the best idea when he is supposed to be a machine.

Jeonghan looked taken aback at that, his cheeks seemingly turning red. No one had bantered with him to this extent, wait scratch that, no one had bantered with him. And Yoon Jeonghan loves a challenge.

Jisoo quickly spluttered and his brain started thinking of different scenarios to save himself and Seungcheol’s entire robot project because he is pretty sure Jeonghan’s going to minus 500 points for that. One such ways was to start making robotic noises to fake a system shutdown like _Beep Beep Blegh Begllgh Shua needs to Sleep_ and fall right down on the floor pretending to be dead but Jisoo thinks that is just going to warrant another 500 points gone.

To his surprise, Jeonghan furrowed his eyebrows and leaned towards the _robot_ , arms trapping Jisoo within his frame. “I don’t want to break your metal heart, but don’t play a game you can’t win, _Shua_.” Jeonghan’s voice lowered an octave just before his Apple watch let out another alarm.

“Alright 2 hours up, you ended off with negative 17 but for that sense of humour, we shall return to 0 points. You may prove your worth tomorrow for another test run.” Jeonghan started as the doorbell rang. Seungcheol’s probably here to pick him home but for a weird reason, Jisoo feels a little down. And it’s not because _Shuabot ver 2.44_ received 0 points.

_Alright, this is the last time my eyes can feast on this hot piece of ass so I will just enjoy it a little more._

Giving his widest smile, eyes crinkling into crescents, Jisoo bowed and as he lifted his head back up, leaned forward to stroke Jeonghan’s arm ( _are those rock hard, Jisoo, keep it together!_ ) briefly. “Thank you Master, rest well and I love you Master.” Jisoo recited the ending statement and swears touching Jeonghan was also part of _Shuabot’s_ shut-down process (it isn’t).

Jeonghan flinched slightly from the touch, before realizing it was just a robot and he will be fine. Looking at the arm, he wonders how human touch will feel. He remembers his mother’s warm embrace, his father picking him up over his shoulders and playing with him - he remembers he can’t have any of these anymore. He remembers he is alone now, and will always be.

As the doorbell rang again, Jisoo sees the sadness in Jeonghan’s eyes. Jisoo doesn’t want to leave just yet. Not before Jeonghan smiles.

Taking a step forward, Jisoo’s arms act before he could think, pulling the other into his embrace. This isn’t part of _Shuabot’s_ logging off programming but Jisoo rubs Jeonghan’s back gently. “Hey, don’t leave your phone too far away from you when you eat your medicine. Just in case, you need to call for an emergency okay?” Jisoo’s feathery voice echoed before he pulled away, smiling his signature eye-crinkle before he bowed once more.

Jisoo thinks, _I hope Shuabot ver 2.44 treats him well tomorrow._

“I-I’ll see you out.” Jeonghan’s voice was small, seemingly shocked from the hug, before he led Jisoo to the door, prepared to face a deranged Seungcheol who most likely destroyed the doorbell after ringing it for about 18 times.

Jeonghan thinks he is pathetic but he doesn’t want the robot to go either, just yet.

Reaching out cautiously to tug on Jisoo’s hand, Jeonghan mumbled, “C-Can I hold it? Just for a second, t-to test uh… the material…”

Jisoo paused for a second, his doe eyes filled with disbelief at the seemingly arrogant rude ass man’s vulnerable state (and stupid excuse honestly). Nodding silently, he intertwines their fingers together. Jisoo thinks in normal circumstances, he would have dialed for the police because Jeonghan just sounded like a pervert but Jeonghan just felt… so small and endearing that he could not deny him (also yes, Jisoo is biased because this was a drop-dead gorgeous Male in front of him).

Jisoo feels Jeonghan’s fingers tremble slightly in his touch - he tightens the hold and ignores the doorbell ringing for an additional 50 times.

“Have you not touched a… human?” Jisoo blurts out.

Jeonghan’s gaze was still on their hands, wearing an amazed expression before his cheeks tinted pink yet again at Jisoo’s question. “Yeah, ever since… ever since, my parents passed away. They saved me you know?”

Jisoo tilted his head, signaling for Jeonghan to continue.

“I know your time’s up but… but you know what happened? It was a fire and they… they shielded me. I was very young then… a-and… and I didn’t know. I didn’t know what my uncle was doing, dousing the doors with oil. I saw him. I saw him did that and I-I could have saved my parents but I didn’t _understand_ and it all happened too fast. Shua, it happened too fast, and the next thing I know, I woke up without them by my side… I fucking hate humans Shua, you don’t deserve to be amongst us. We are monsters, I’m a monster. It’s my fault. Ever since then I have never been able to touch anyone without my skin going insane.” Jeonghan’s grip on Jisoo’s hand tightened, a pool of angry tears gathering in his eyes before he roughly wiped them off.

“S-Sorry for loading that all onto you, I know you’re just a robot but, but it’s been long since I have been able to… to just talk you know?” Jeonghan’s voice turned shaky, his body evidently shaking from thinking about his past trauma.

Jisoo was unable to process what he had just learned - he felt a multitude of emotions. He felt anger for the man in front of him, he felt utter sadness for the state of Jeonghan’s family and how Jeonghan is still living the trauma till today. He felt the need to just be here for Jeonghan.

Lifting his thumb to wipe away the tears which had rolled down Jeonghan’s cheek, Jisoo whispered, “I’m sorry Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan shrugged, shaking his head, “I’m sorry-- Mr Choi probably didn’t formulate how his robot have to deal with this emotional mess--”

_Shuabot ver 2.44_ would have probably started glitching at this point. It wouldn’t be able to google for the right things to say. It wouldn’t be able to comfort Jeonghan.

But Jisoo isn’t _Shuabot ver 2.44._

Jisoo continued wiping Jeonghan’s cheek, finding his voice, “I’m sorry that you had to go through all of that, at a young age. You didn’t know, and it isn’t your fault, you were too young. The burdens of a selfish human who destroyed your family should not lie on you, you were loved Jeonghan. You _are_ loved. The reason you’re still here, right next to me, is living proof of your parents’ love. They are here with you, always. You’re loved Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan swallowed at that, blinking his tears away.

Turning his gaze up to look at the _robot_ , an unfamiliar warmth spread through his heart. Something he had not felt in a _long, long while._

“P-Plus 100 points. Stay with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH the 2nd chapter is up! I was this close to having a writer's block (yes... my excuse all the time) but seeing comments from you guys litrally pushed me to continue and go AH I WANT to keep shuabot alive because actual humans (you guys) are enjoying the fic!!! please leave your thoughts and because i still don't have much ideas how to resolve this, feel free to pop any ideas into my head and i hope i can finish this story for you guys!!! 2020 is ending (finally) i hope everyone has a great new year's and of course SHUA DAY GIVE ME A HELLLLL YEAH!


	3. lucky charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new years!!! starting 2021 with a bang (no... jeonghan and robot jisoo have not banged... alas...)

Opening the door to Seungcheol who looked like he been to hell and back was hilarious in Jisoo’s books. After comforting his _Master_ , a deranged Seungcheol picked him home (thankfully without stuffing him into the cardboard box this time). “So? How did it go? Was he doing anything weird to you, why didn’t anyone answer the door for so long?” Seungcheol probed.

Jisoo, while riding shotgun, leaned against the car window frame, deep in thoughts from his encounter with Jeonghan.

Seungcheol waved a hand in front of Jisoo, “Hello, earth to Jisoo?”

“Y-Yeah, what’s up Choi?” Jisoo blinked.

“Did you not hear me for the past 10 minutes? Are you okay? Did you get possessed or--”

“Oh, no, nothing’s wrong. It was fine. But Choi, can _Shuabot_ uh… remind people to take medicine? Or can it sense when someone’s sad? Can it comfort people--” Jisoo started as Seungcheol pulled over at Jisoo’s place.

“For the medicine question, yeah, we can programme a daily schedule to remind the user. As for the emotions part, we are still working on that. Deep tissue learning remember? But as of now, the maximum it can do is probably to only Google for Wikihow 10 steps to cheer someone up. Why? Is our dear Mr Yoon sad? He has a board dinner with his family and investors tomorrow, I think, so Shuabot has to attend it with him.”

“N..No, well not exactly. I was just thinking, about _Shuabot_ ’s abilities. But, anyway thank you for the ride home. I’ll see you around.” Jisoo nodded, _I don’t owe Yoon Jeonghan anything anyway, it’s not my place to mind his business._

“Thanks again for today Soo, I will transfer the money to you.” Seungcheol flashed his dimpled smile, seeing Jisoo off.

That night, Jisoo couldn’t sleep without thinking of what Seungcheol said. _Board meeting with family… does that mean… his uncle-_

Jeonghan’s tear-filled face flashed across his mind.

_Fuck._

2.30am <jisoo>

Cheol?

2.31am <jisoo>

CHEOL.

2.31am <jisoo>

Ok I’m guessing you’re sleeping like a normal person.

2.34am <jisoo>

Anyway. Tomorrow’s shift for Shuabot. I will do it. Instead of the robot.

Seungcheol wondered whether Jisoo was possessed to have _volunteered_ to act as _Shuabot_ for no extra payment. Driving Jisoo again to Jeonghan’s place, he looked over to see Jisoo deep in thought yet again. He wonders whether it was a mistake asking Jisoo for help in the first place.

“Hey Soo. We reached. Are you sure you’re okay?” Seungcheol furrowed his eyebrows. “You know I can still turn back and get Shuabot instead of you.”

“Yeah Cheol, I’m okay. I just… I think I need to do this. Instead of Shuabot.” Jisoo bit his lip, giving Seungcheol a reassuring smile. “We don’t need the cardboard box today right? I will just go ring his doorbell.”

Leaving Seungcheol’s car, Jisoo took a deep breath. _Okay, one more day. Just for today, in case he needs more support._

Ringing the doorbell, Jisoo was greeted by Jeonghan wearing a full sleek black suit. _At least my payment for today is to feast with my eyes._ It took every single cell of Jisoo’s body to not _lick his lips_ at Jeonghan’s sexy frame.

“I love you, Master. What may I do for you today?” Jisoo smiled sweetly, his feathery voice reciting the robot’s introductory phrase.

Instead of yesterday’s hostile gaze, Jeonghan smiled meekly. Jisoo thinks while a confident Jeonghan made him want to _suck his dick_ right at that moment, a shy Jeonghan awoken an entire army of butterflies in his tummy. _Shit, shit shit, Jisoo focus shit!_

“I need you to change into a suit today. Borrow one of mine’s today but I will buy you your own set when we attend meetings next time round.” Jeonghan led Jisoo into his apartment.

Jeonghan continued, “Today we will be meeting… the other board members and our investors. They are only there due to blood relations, I wish I could kick them out for being absolutely useless but alas.”

“Anyway, they are going to try and curry favour with the investors, while trying to convince them to vote me out for my medical condition. So you came at the best timing, _Shua_. If they see me making contact with you, they can’t use that excuse to take the company. The investors will have more trust in me too.”

Jisoo swallowed, nodding as he followed Jeonghan to his wardrobe. “Yes, _Master_.”

“Address me as Mr Yoon, you’ll be my secretary. And, the secretary should be wearing this.” Jeonghan handed him another set of his suits.

Leaving Jisoo to change into this, he literally almost dropped on his knees at how the suit just smelt like _Jeonghan._ Crisp pinewood and a hint of _lavender_. _Okay Jisoo, you really gotta focus on the Mission and stop daydreaming with your dick._

The suit was slightly larger than him, although he thinks he is of similar built as Jeonghan. But apparently Jeonghan’s shoulders must be just slightly broader. Jisoo starts to think how it would feel if he leans on Jeonghan’s shoulder--

“Are you ready Shua? Shall we go?” Jeonghan’s voice rang out.

Jisoo quickly stepped out and snapped out of his daydreaming. Stepping towards Jeonghan, he saw the other’s gaze fixed on him. Jeonghan’s hands hesitated, before he seemed to remember that _Shua_ was not _human_ , and he reached forward to adjust the tie on Jisoo. Feeling his hands at such a close proximity, Jisoo held his breath, reminding himself not to _malfunction_ (yes, he is well aware that he is human but he is currently suffering from a System Breakdown having Yoon Jeonghan fix his tie alright?).

“All better Shua.” Jeonghan smiled _warmly._ Jisoo thinks he’s going to lose his mind before the day ends.

Reaching the office building, Jeonghan’s aloof air returned as he led Jisoo down to the ballroom where the board dinner was being held. Barking some orders to his staff, Jisoo swears he feels like an _omega_ being led by an _alpha male_ and he is leaving a trail of omega slick at how authoritative Jeonghan was. _Okay seriously, snap out of it Jisoo, you are openly thirsting for this Man just doing his damned CEO job._

As they stood outside the ballroom, he stole a glance at the stoic CEO next to him. Somehow, he could see the vulnerable boy from yesterday and so Jisoo reached a hand behind Jeonghan’s back, giving a reassuring pat.

“Jeonghan, you got this. I-I mean, Mr Yoon.”

Jeonghan flinched slightly from the unfamiliar touch, before realizing it was Jisoo. Relaxing under Jisoo’s touch, Jeonghan nodded, “We got this, Shua.”

As they entered the conference ballroom, people were mingling with each other, holding champagne in one hand, while chatting heartily. It was _a crowd_ , to say the least.

Jisoo paused as he felt Jeonghan’s body stiffen beside him. _He must not be used to crowds like this._

Jisoo whispered softly, “ _He.. He’s_ not here right? Your uncle--”

Jeonghan shook his head, “He’s behind bars. What I’m worried for is his wife and children. They are in the 3 o’clock direction. Let’s go to them.”

Following Jeonghan (and keeping close, _hey he’s just doing his job and preventing other humans from getting near his CEO_ ), Jisoo prepared his best game face. “Jeonghan, fighting!” Jisoo pulled the other’s arm slightly, punching his other fist into the air to encourage Jeonghan. It was a _Hong Jisoo_ trademarked lucky charm which helped Jisoo get through most things - he could only hope it would work for Jeonghan too.

Slightly taken aback, Jeonghan bit back a small chuckle. “Hey, stop loading. You said before right? Fist-bumping the air is loading your system. Don’t make me minus points if you start loading in front of our enemy.”

_So much for giving him a lucky-charm_.

“S-Shut up, just fistbump with me in the air. Think of it as a lucky charm or some sorts.” Jisoo once again, losing his robot act whenever the other annoyed him.

Jeonghan shook his head, chuckling aloud this time before muttering and making a small fistbump against Jisoo’s fist. “Just this time, you weird robot. Fighting.”

“Hey, it doesn’t work if it’s that small, you gotta punch the air--”

“Jeonghan, my lovely nephew.” A shrill voice sounded out, as the lady, _apparently Jeonghan’s aunt_ , reached forward.

Jeonghan immediately flinched backwards. “Good evening to you too, Auntie.”

“Still unable to touch people huh? I was just telling Director Lee here all about your medical condition… You should really consider stepping down to rest, what would we do if your health deteriorates even more?” She started before Jeonghan reached out to hold Jisoo’s arm.

“I’m actually healed, thank you for your _concern Aunt_. I just do not wish to _touch_ other people.” Jeonghan sneered, before bowing to the man next to his Aunt (Jisoo thinks that’s Director Lee but honestly, he cannot concentrate much because Jeonghan is holding _his arm. Skinship with Yoon Jeonghan, Jisoo, come on, it’s just your arm, it isn’t like he’s holding your dick--_ )

Jisoo sees Jeonghan’s Aunt in shock before Jeonghan excused himself to go chat with Director Lee. _He got the investor in the bag, let’s get it Sexy--_

“So, you’re his secretary? For how long? Is his condition really better--” She spoke up, glancing at him with suspicion.

“Yeah, I have worked with Mr Yoon for awhile now, he is all good, in the pinkest of health, if I might add.” Jisoo awkwardly gave a thumbs-up. (He has absolutely no idea how _formal_ conversations go. The most was when he attended a property seminar just to get _free_ Disneyland tickets which came at the end of it and he honestly just used his phone the entire time, playing Tsumtsum. _Oh how he loved Bambi--)_

“I will pay you twice. Twice more than him. And you feed me information of what he is planning and how we can take him down as the CEO--”

Jisoo quickly cut her off, glaring at her. “Madam, I will have you know, I work with Mr Yoon not because of the money but because of his capabilities and how he treats _me_ with respect. The fact that you see me as a traitor shows how little you think I am.”

A male resembling her, _Jisoo thinks it is her son_ , steps in and grips his chin roughly. Jisoo winced in pain as the guy spits out, “Not because of the money huh? I know a _whore_ when I see one, what is Yoon Jeonghan paying you exactly, for you to be at his beck and call-“

“And that’s enough chitchat for today.” The hand on his chin is ripped away and he feels an arm sliding around his waist, pulling his body close.

_Shit, shit shit, shit--_

_Pinewood. With a touch of lavender._

He feels Jeonghan pull him tighter, and he just wishes he can _melt_ in Jeonghan’s protective grip.

“We will excuse ourselves for today, Aunt, and Minho. And next time, don’t speak to my secretary without my permission, you hear me?” Jeonghan raises his voice at the last part, before pulling Jisoo quickly away and out of the ballroom.

It all happened in a flash as the hold on his waist was released once they were out and Jeonghan was gripping his hand in pain, wincing. Jisoo saw thick red lines forming from Jeonghan’s palm. He remembers how Jeonghan had gripped his cousin’s hand to stop his grip on Jisoo. _Shit he touched him. For me._

Jisoo panicked and supported Jeonghan’s weight. “H-How can we stop this?”

“M-My pills. In the car.”

“Okay, just hang on, Jeonghan, just hang on okay? Let’s go now.” Fear laced in Jisoo’s voice as he saw how Jeonghan was trembling with pain as the redness grew more intensely.

Jisoo held his breath as he took Jeonghan’s hand in his and squeezed it tightly. He just wished the pain would be gone. _Please._ “Don’t think about them. L-Look into my eyes. Look at me, Jeonghan.”

He hopes Jeonghan would be distracted from the pain and surprisingly, at his touch, Jeonghan seemed to relax. As Jisoo supported Jeonghan to the lift, with Jeonghan’s gaze locked with his, Jeonghan’s erratic breaths started to return to normal. Looking down and checking Jeonghan’s hand, tightly in his, the redness seemed to have subsided as well.

“Hey, Jeonghan, see? You’re better.” Jisoo gazed at their intertwined fingers.

Jeonghan could not believe his eyes. He was actually healing, without the pills. The overwhelming thoughts racing in his mind had faded away when he looked at the other. _This robot has sparkly eyes. Doe eyes. Maybe a galaxy design was programmed to be reflected in his eyes._

Jeonghan swallowed as he lifted his hand from Jisoo’s grip. The pain had subsided. This was a first.

Slipping his hand back into Jisoo’s, he gazed once again into Jisoo’s eyes and mumbled, “The lucky charm. It’s you. You’re my lucky charm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for telling me how much you enjoyed this fic!! AHHH it's keeping me going and giving me the drive and motivation to continue the fic! i'm so excited to see where it goes, please let me know your thoughts on sexy ceo jeonghan and galaxy-filled eyes robot shua!
> 
> side note, jeonghan still can't "touch people" because he isn't really "healed" from it. he just touches jisoo because he thinks he is a robot!


	4. a slytherin and a huffledor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOHOHO look at me GOOOOO this will (likely) be the 2nd last chapter and i just want to say once again thank YOU guys for enjoying this fic as much as i do! it means so so much to me :)

During the car ride back to Jeonghan’s place, their hands were still intertwined - Jeonghan’s wary grip on Jisoo’s (now sweaty, _please hands you are really not the best wingman now_ ) palm tight. Jisoo’s mind starts to think how _hot_ Jeonghan looks driving with 1 hand but that really isn’t the main issue at hand. They are _holding hands_ and Jisoo has lost his mind.

“Uh… Uh Jeonghan, you’re still holding my hand.” Jisoo found his voice out of _Yoon-Jeonghan-you’re-gonna-be-the-death-of-me_ land.

Jeonghan led out a small sound (Jisoo thinks he is a goner because he is finding _everything_ Jeonghan does _so endearing_ ) and quickly lets go of Jisoo’s hand. “S-Sorry. I didn’t realise.”

With his hand now empty, Jisoo suddenly thinks he prefers having sweaty clammy palms, if they are clasped in Jeonghan’s.

“It’s okay.” Jisoo swallows, the air thick with the pair not knowing what to say after reaching 2nd base (Yes hand-holding is 2nd base to him, just let Jisoo have this okay?).

“A-Anyway, my shift’s ending so you can just give Seungc- Mr Choi a call. I have to go back to recharge too.” Jisoo turned to look at Jeonghan. When his eyes fall upon the other, he realised Jeonghan still seemed traumatized from the events before.

Jisoo doesn’t want to leave him like this; he _wants_ to stay.

“Actually, no, battery check - 80%. I don’t have to go back so soon.” Jisoo mumbles, faking a battery level check. He should text Seungcheol that he would go back himself, instead of worrying the other again for staying longer than before.

“Y-You sure, Shua? I don’t want your battery health deteriorating from over-usage.” Jeonghan’s voice rang out, still seemingly shaky.

“Yes Master, if I may stay.” Jisoo nods. He just… _can’t leave_ the other like that. He doesn’t know why but with the other’s next sentence, he just knows he can’t.

“Then _please_. Stay with me.”

Back at the apartment, Jisoo changed back to his original polo tee for comfort (yes this means he can no longer sniff the scent on Jeonghan’s suit but any longer and Jisoo will call the police on himself for being a pervert). Stepping out, he sees that Jeonghan had undone the tie and taken off the blazer, leaving him in his white dress shirt. If it was just a normal white dress shirt, Jisoo would be perfectly _alright_ , but Jeonghan had rolled the sleeves up and undone the first 2 buttons, leaving Jisoo’s eyes _feasting_ yet again on the other’s built.

_Jisoo, way to go for being a pervert again._

Clearing his throat, he walked towards the other man currently resting on his couch, an arm resting over his eyes. Jisoo only hopes he is less shaken now.

“Jeonghan, are you okay?” Jisoo’s soft, feathery voice rang out.

Jeonghan perked up and sat up straight, nodding towards the _robot,_ seemingly unable to form a sentence. This was a complete shift from the confident cocky man Jisoo first met; Jisoo thinks that was just a front Jeonghan puts on to protect himself from being hurt by humans. This is the _real_ Jeonghan, bare and open in front of him.

“Jeonghan, I’m here. Shua’s here.” Jisoo sat down next to the other, only for Jeonghan to flinch away.

“S…Shua, do you… do you think that I’m a monster?” Jeonghan slowly looked up at him, face unreadable. “When you saw me, with the redness forming from my hand up to my body? H-How could you still stand _looking_ at me? To recognize me even when… I am like _that?_ ” Jeonghan’s voice broke.

Jisoo swears his heart shattered into a million pieces when he heard the brokenness in Jeonghan’s voice. 

Gaze softening towards the other, Jisoo moved closer and gently took Jeonghan’s hand into one hand, the other hand soothingly tracing Jeonghan’s fingers one by one. “Of course I could recognize you, of course I could look at you. What kind of robot would I be, if I can’t recognize or look at my own Master? It’s just you, Jeonghan, why wouldn’t I look?” Jisoo continues rubbing soft circles on the other’s hand with his thumb, smiling reassuringly at the other.

As the pair sat in comfortable silence afterwards, their gaze still fixed upon each other’s, Jeonghan thinks the stars in the night sky, simply couldn’t compare to the stars in his robot’s eyes. Maybe there’s constellations, and Jeonghan tells himself that he doesn’t want to look away, not until he deciphers each and every constellation.

Jeonghan decides to switch the TV on after awhile (yes, his robot is still holding his hand and he doesn’t want to let go, not tonight at least). Jeonghan wonders what the robot wants to see - maybe he has seen every movie out there, given his vast knowledge. But when he senses the other sit up with interest at _Harry Potter the Half-Blood Prince_ , he doesn’t mind that he himself have already watched this movie rerun at least 4 times.

“Does your system not know this movie?” Jeonghan asks.

He sees his robot pause for a moment, before smiling, “Uh… the data put into me, I think the data controller is a big Potterhead. So that’s why my response is just uh… geared to react excitedly to this movie!”

Jeonghan bit back a chuckle, shaking his head. “We will find it one day.”

He sees his robot tilt his head with curiosity filled in his big, _big_ doe eyes.

“What you yourself like, and not what your data controller likes. I want to know what you will like, if possible, at least.” Jeonghan smiles, turning back to the movie, missing how his robot’s cheeks flush as _red_ as the Gryffindor crest.

“W-What movies do you like, Jeonghan?” His robot’s voice rang out.

Jeonghan thinks whoever tuned or created this tone of voice did a brilliant job. His robot always sounded sweet and soft, but when he annoys him, it turned sharp and fiery. Jeonghan likes that most about Shua - that he isn’t always one-dimensional but he could pose a challenge whenever he sees the need to.

“Hm, I do find myself a Potterhead too. I even took the Pottermore test to find out what house I’m in. A proud Slytherin.” Jeonghan grinned at the other, missing how the robot vibrated in his seat with excitement.  
  


“Really?! Okay, to be honest, I can actually picture you, Mr Snake. But I’m a Huffledore! Mix Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, okay to be honest again, they put me in Hufflepuff but I just _had_ to retake it because I think I’m brave and I wanted to be in Harry’s house I mean, is there even a _point_ if I’m just a Hufflepuff extra--” His robot blurts out with excitement.

He didn’t know his robot had taken the Pottermore test.

Jeonghan’s eyes crinkled as he led out a hearty laughter, seeing his robot clapped a hand over his mouth, seemingly able to read his mind. “I-I… They made me take the test in the lab…”

“I don’t think you would just be a Hufflepuff extra. You would be like Newt Scamander, with his own trilogy now. The main character. And for the record, I think he’s cute y’know?” Jeonghan once again turned back to the movie, not catching his robot turn red once again.

Jisoo knows he isn’t a robot but with how he thinks Jeonghan _indirectly_ called him cute (honestly 50-50, Jeonghan could just think Eddie Redmayne was a looker, but Jisoo is an optimist), his system is definitely overheating and malfunctioning. Read: his cheeks are burning and he cannot process anything after Yoon Jeonghan just showered compliments to him.

Jisoo looks at how their hands are still entangled together, their hand-holding becoming _natural_ as the movie plays. Harry Potter is Jisoo’s favourite series _ever_ but for the first time, he finds himself not being able to concentrate on how Dumbledore is finding hocruxes. All Jisoo can do is stare at his intertwined fingers with Jeonghan and how it just seem to fit _perfectly_.

At the hour mark, he feels a head resting upon his shoulder and he realizes Jeonghan had dozed off. _So much for a Potterhead._ But Jisoo excuses this because he knows Jeonghan had had a long day.

Using his free hand to turn the TV off, Jisoo tries to carry Jeonghan as gently as possible without waking the other man up from his slumber. Bringing Jeonghan to his bedroom, he tucks the other comfortably, making a lil Jeonghannie burrito (Jisoo coos to himself).

But as he turned away to leave, he feels a hand tugging on his wrist.

“S-Stay with me tonight… Shua…” Jisoo hears. Turning away, he sees the expression an exhausted Jeonghan is wearing, and he doesn’t have the heart to say no.

_Just tonight._

Jisoo slides into the bed next to Jeonghan, patting the other gently to lull him back to sleep.

Jeonghan on the other hand, became slightly more awake as a sleepy smile tugged on his lips, “Shua, I… Thank you. Thank you for today, and thank you for coming into my life. I know this sounds so stupid, and you’re just a robot, but thank you. I’m starting to think, life is worth living, if it’s with you, you know?”

Jisoo doesn’t know how to react.

Jisoo feels terrible because he knows he is getting attached to Jeonghan _and_ vice versa. Jeonghan seems to want him to stay too, but he knows he _can’t._

“My batteries hah hah hah. Running low… low low low, shawty got that apple bottom jeans, boots with the fur ha.. hah… that low…” Jisoo blabbered on, mumbling his favourite clubbing go-to Flo Rida song, in order to avoid this situation and answering before being interrupted by Jeonghan’s hearty laugh.

“You’re really a weird robot you know? Times like this, I really forget you aren’t human. Whoever made you, really must have wired you with their own idiosyncrasies huh?” Jeonghan shook his head, “It’s cute. You’re cute.”

Jisoo wished a hole would appear and swallow him whole because his face just turned absolutely red at Jeonghan’s compliment. At this rate, Jisoo swears he had became a tomato at least 4 times because of the man beside him.

Jeonghan seemed to doze back asleep after this, an arm finding its way and draping across Jisoo's waist midst slumber (hello how is Jisoo going to fall asleep now?!).

Jisoo could not stop thinking about Yoon Jeonghan.

Yoon Jeonghan, a fellow Potterhead.

Yoon Jeonghan, a Slytherin, who called him _cute._ Who called him _his_ lucky charm.

Shifting in bed, he takes out his phone and texts Seungcheol.

12.50am <jisoo>

Cheol. What would happen if he finds out the truth?

12.51am <jisoo>

Yoon Jeonghan. If he finds out that I’m… a human?

Jisoo placed his phone down on the bedside table and sunk back down, sighing. _It’s just like finishing a_ _part-time job…_

_But why am I feeling so upset about it?_

Jisoo sighed again. Yes, Jisoo had withdrawals whenever the last episode of his favourite Korean dramas airs because he would miss the handsome male lead but it hasn’t been to this point of _longing_. Jisoo doesn’t want to end his shifts. He doesn’t want to say goodbye to Jeonghan. Not just yet.

_Lucky charm._

Jisoo doesn’t know what this feeling is - he doesn’t know if he is feeling guilt, or pity for the other male and his condition. _No, definitely not these 2 emotions,_ Jisoo thinks to himself. He considers himself as an empathetic person, volunteering at a cat shelter recently (contrary to the fact that he does _not_ prefer pussies #teamdick). But he doesn’t think that he would go that far as to help someone just because he pities them.

Was it the look in Jeonghan’s eyes when he slowly calmed down when locking gazes with Jisoo? Was it Jeonghan’s vulnerability that ignited something in Jisoo to just want to _protect_ and help the other? Or was it just that Jeonghan’s wit and banter was fun to be around with - and Jisoo thinks he really needs to expand his social circle because being stuck with nerds isn’t getting him anywhere, no offence (Jisoo can already imagine Seungcheol going, “offence taken!”)?

Beyond responsibility after assisting Jeonghan as a “robot”, Jisoo feels _want_. He _wants_ to help Jeonghan out of his own accord, and he wishes, that one day he would meet Jeonghan as himself. As Hong Jisoo, a human. As a _friend_. Instead of just a “robot”.

But Jisoo knows that this was all but a wish.

He can’t meet Jeonghan anymore after tonight and that’s just the life of Hong Jisoo.

Glancing at Jeonghan one last time, Jisoo falls asleep, not realizing that he had accidentally unmuted his phone notifications.

And that the next morning, his phone would ring out with Seungcheol’s reply.

And that he wouldn’t be the one who would read it first.

The next day as Jeonghan woke up to a “ _kakao~~~”_ ringtone, he picks up the unfamiliar phone displaying 2 texts notifications on the bedside table. _Oh, Shuabot has a phone too--_

7.45am <seungcheol>

Soo, you really got to sleep early and stop texting me in the middle of the night.

7.47am <seungcheol>

Anyway, it wouldn’t matter. He wouldn’t find out that you’re human since you wouldn’t have to meet him anymore right? Thanks for helping out though, I really appreciate it. Shuabot’s ready to go for tomorrow, we got the stain on his ass away. Thanks again Jisoo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hewwo pals, alas Jeonghan had to find out sooner or later and it is now! at 2am my place! when my fingers flew across my keyboard... the next chapter will be the last (i think!), i didn't expect myself to be finishing this fic so fast but reading your comments and hearing how much you guys think our 2 fav boys are so cute, i was really driven to write!! thank you so much for reading everybody and i will be sure to reply yall comments tomorrow!! see yall at the finale :>


	5. i love you jeonghan, what may I do for you today?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE WE ARE GUYS!!! the finale is HERE! thank you for enjoying this fic, being on this robot ride with me, wishing 2021 will be great for us and svt <3

As Jisoo wakes up, he realizes he had fallen asleep next to Jeonghan, who was nowhere to be found next to him. Reaching his hand out to grab his phone to check the timing, he realizes it was missing.

Sitting up in bed, he starts looking around to find out where the phone is, only for him to hear Jeonghan mutter, “Was it funny?”

Jisoo looks up to see Jeonghan, face contorted with confusion. “W-What?”

Raising his voice slightly, albeit shaky, “Was it funny _pretending_ to be a robot? Playing me to be a _fucking_ fool? What is your _fucking_ motive, huh, Shua? No, that isn’t even your name, isn’t it, _Jisoo?_ ”

Jisoo’s eyes widened, as he sees Jeonghan throw his phone onto the bed, Seungcheol’s text notification on the screen. “N-No, Jeonghan, l-let me explain. Let me--”

Anger and _hurt_ flashed through Jeonghan’s eyes, his voice still shaky, “Get out. Get out of my house, and never come back, I don’t know what you wanted from me, or why Mr Choi and you took me as an idiot, but I _never_ want to see you. Ever again, you fucking hear me?”

Jisoo shook his head frantically, getting out of bed to reach Jeonghan only for the other to stumble backwards, seemingly _in fear_ of Jisoo.

Jisoo heart breaks at that sight and he stops in his tracks, “N-No, no please listen to me Jeonghan. I… no, the robot is real. Seungcheol, no, I-- I didn’t _ever_ mean to play you as a fool. The robot is real, I just…” Jisoo finds the words stuck in his throat. He doesn’t know how to explain, he doesn’t know how he can make this _better_.

“S-Stay away from me.” Jeonghan stepped away further from Jisoo, his neck visibly turning redder. _The red marks are returning_.

Jisoo feels like crying as he sees Jeonghan wincing in pain yet again, this time without even _touching_ any humans. _I-It’s because of me_.

“N-No Jeonghan, listen, stay calm, please, please.” Jisoo begs as Jeonghan lets out a pained groan as the red marks start to grow again on his body.

Falling to the ground in pain, Jeonghan’s voice broken as he pleads, “J-Just _fucking_ go.”

Jisoo doesn’t know what to do, but he knows he can’t stay. Not when his presence is _hurting_ Jeonghan. Tears streamed down his cheeks - _I’m the cause of it, I just wanted to make it better, but he’s hurting._ Jisoo cannot stop tearing up, as he sees the other hurting but he knows he needs to leave. Taking his phone and dialling for the ambulance as he sees Jeonghan on the floor, in pain, he begs for someone to just come and save Jeonghan, as he frantically leaves the bedroom.

Jisoo waits outside of the apartment until the ambulance arrives, his face stained with tears, distraught. _Please, be alright, please, please please._

When the emergency personnel takes an unconscious Jeonghan out of the apartment, Jisoo’s tears don’t stop as he begs with them to save Jeonghan. “I-Is he okay? Please, please, tell me he is. Plea--”

“Sir, we have checked his blood pressure and pulse; his breathing is also stable. Good news that his skin allergy is also subsiding. We suspect he had just fainted from over-exhaustion, but we will bring him in to check. Do you wish to follow?”

Jisoo takes a deep breath of relief, wiping his tears messily. Jisoo _wishes_ he could follow but he knows he has no right to. “N-No, I’m… just a… just a stranger who saw him faint as his door was open. I don’t know him, I can’t follow.” Jisoo answers.

Jisoo doesn’t leave his home nor his bed for the next week - he ignores texts and calls from Seungcheol, who initially asks him what happened with Jeonghan suddenly cancelling the contract. But he also misses Seungcheol’s later messages telling him that he had met with Jeonghan and explained to the CEO how Jisoo got involved just to help an old friend out; and that Jeonghan agreed to continue funding Shuabot.

When Jisoo finally checks his phone, he sees the $10,000 transferred into his bank account but he feels like _shit_ \- it doesn’t matter that he can finally pay off some college debt, or that he can go to cafes and buy his lattes (instead of drinking 3-in-1 instant coffee). There’s an uncomfortable feeling at the pit of Jisoo’s stomach whenever he thinks about his stint as _Shuabot_ \- he doesn’t know why, he can’t pin-point the exact reason, but all he knows is that the guilt he feels for lying to Jeonghan would not go away for a long time. It wasn’t as if Jeonghan was an _ex_ , Jisoo thinks. But with the last image he has of Jeonghan being the man wincing on the floor in pain, hurt and anger painting his face, Jisoo _hates_ himself.

Jisoo hates that he had agreed with Seungcheol to lie to an innocent man; he hates that he misses the way Jeonghan’s fingers were laced in his, hands intertwined tightly together; he hates that he can never meet Jeonghan again, he hates that he might never feel _that_ connection with anyone else after Jeonghan.

In the next week to come, Jisoo had started a new part-time job (don’t worry, he isn’t acting as a robot for anyone again - he doesn’t think he can anyway, if his _Master_ isn’t Yoon Jeonghan) at sweet, sunshine Seokmin’s newly-opened café. It was sort of a dream job for Jisoo anyway, since he absolutely loved the aroma of coffee and he could make good latte art (yes he has actually mastered, the heart, the swan and the Cock [don’t ask him where he learned it]).

“Hyung, would you please smile at least a little? We already have 0 customers, we can’t afford having negative 5.” Seokmin tried to lighten the mood as he sees Jisoo sulking at the counter.

“Sorry Seokmin-ah, I will try to charm them in okay?” Jisoo’s smile however, doesn’t reach his eyes.

He sees Seungcheol enter the café, heading to Seokmin but his mind was too pre-occupied to hear their conversation.

“How’s he doing?” Seungcheol asks, with Seokmin just sadly shaking his head.

Seungcheol feels terrible as well, for roping Jisoo into his plan, and he just hopes, his last attempt contacting a certain CEO to come to this café would help. It turns out that Yoon Jeonghan was a rather nice fella, willing to accept Seungcheol’s visit at the hospital - Seungcheol had rushed down, afraid that something had happened and Jisoo was also hurt in the process.

After Seungcheol had explained everything to Jeonghan, from the part that Shuabot ver 2.44 was a _real_ project, but due to some last minute adjustments (he did not deem the mood of the room light enough to bring up about how there is a stain on the perky ass), he had to rope Jisoo in for help. It was never their plan to trick the CEO or to make a fool out of him. Seungcheol just didn’t want to disappoint the CEO and Jisoo seemed to be in need for some cash and so he created this foolish plan. Seungcheol felt the need to explain that Jisoo was never in it with a bad intention but instead, even offered to help the CEO out the next day.

Continuing his explanations on the origins of why the robot was made with Jisoo’s appearance, Seungcheol remembers how Jeonghan seemed to furrow his eyebrows when he heard about the two’s past relationship. Seungcheol didn’t think too much about it.

But what Seungcheol remembers is how Jeonghan’s eyes were forlorn as he asks with a small voice where did the fake robot go - Jeonghan wanted to apologise, for his harsh words to the other. Seungcheol could only answer he doesn’t know either, until _today._

With Jisoo putting on a very _sad_ smile, Seokmin thinks he rathers Jisoo’s sulk because this look on Jisoo just makes him seem like a lost puppy, which alas isn’t Jisoo’s sexiest look, a customer walks in.

Jisoo raises his head to asks for their order, only to see the frame he was _longing_ for.

As the customer walks closer, Jisoo’s brain malfunctioned as he could smell the faint scent.

_Pinewood, with a touch of lavender._

“J-Jeonghan, what are you doing h--” Jisoo starts, before Seokmin nudged him and Jisoo _remembers_ he has an introductory line again at the café.

“Welcome to Sunshinespresso, what would you like today?” Jisoo asks, in his feathery voice which awfully reminds him of _another_ introductory line.

“Hey, can I get your 2 best drinks? I’m not sure what they want, so please recommend something you like.” Jeonghan’s eyes met his, his gaze intense on Jisoo.

Jisoo blinks, _2? Is he here with someone? A d-date?!_ Jisoo feels the pit of his stomach sinking and he doesn’t know why.

“A-Alright, I will prepare 2 lattes, with oat milk from _Oatly_. Have a seat first J-… Sir.” Jisoo bows, and thinks he doesn’t have the right to call the other’s name.

As Jisoo makes the drink, he prepares 1 cup _very carefully_ , subconsciously drawing a very cute heart foam on the top, and when he prepares the other, he messily creates a foam version of the literal Devil. Seokmin pauses as he sees his barista friend create this art, and pauses to ask Seungcheol whether hiring Jisoo was the right idea. Seokmin just hopes no one associates Sunshinespresso with Satan.

Seokmin and Seungcheol pushes for Jisoo to serve the drinks directly to Jeonghan, with Jisoo stubbornly standing put and shaking his head. Only when losing rock paper scissors (Jisoo thinks they _always_ cheat but doesn’t realise it is because his first move is always _rock_ and hence his friends always put paper), does he bring the drinks to Jeonghan.

He sees Jeonghan sitting there, in his _perfect_ form (Jisoo is very biased), but he doesn’t see Jeonghan’s fingers clapsed together, trembling slightly in nervousness.

“Here’s your drinks. Enjoy Sir.” Jisoo mumbles as he places the latte with a _heart_ in front of Jeonghan and the one with the devil art in the chair in front of Jeonghan.

“Shua--, _Jisoo_ , the other latte’s for you. Since this is the drink you recommended, I know you like it.” Jeonghan’s voice was soft, compared to the aggressive tone he last heard the week before.

Jisoo blinks at the _devil_ art he made for _himself_ it seems. He looks up at the other’s brown orbs and swears he just about _melts_ into them. Jeonghan gestures for him to sit down opposite him with those _warm_ eyes and what can Jisoo do? Say no?

Jisoo sits and opens his mouth to apologise but it seems like Jeonghan had the same idea.

“I’m sorr--”

“Sorry Jisoo-ssi.” Jeonghan was first to finish his sentence. “I’m sorry for yelling at you, and not letting you explain yourself. I guess I just jumped to conclusions because… well because, it felt like I had finally opened up, gotten comfortable with someone and it turned out to be... not what I had expected.”

Jisoo thinks Jeonghan chose really nice words to sum up on how Jisoo essentially betrayed his trust.

Taking a deep breath and looking down, Jisoo started, “Jeonghan, I don’t _deserve_ your apology. I’m sorry for faking as a robot - I really didn’t have any ill intent to lie to you, and I-I didn’t mean to make a fool out of you. I hope you would still give Seungcheol a chance though, because his robot really _can_ do phenomenal things, and help you.”

He lifts his head up, only to see a playful smile lingering on the corner of Jeonghan’s lips.

“You didn’t know? That I continued funding Seungcheol for Shuabot?” Jeonghan takes a sip of his latte and his eyes lit up slightly - Jisoo’s right. Oat milk with coffee really is a good pair.

“Oh? You did? That’s wonderful--” Jisoo begins only to be cut off by Jeonghan.

“I sent Shuabot back though. I agreed to enter into a partnership with Mr Choi for him to continue develop machines using artificial intelligence but, I didn’t… take in Shuabot.”

Jisoo’s heart fell slightly upon hearing this. _He really must hate me, to not even want to use Shuabot._ Jisoo understands that Jeonghan wouldn’t want to see him after that, so why did Jeonghan find him at the café?

It appears that Jeonghan could read the other, as he continued, “His eyes just didn’t sparkle like yours.”

Jisoo pauses for a moment, unsure if he heard that right.

“When Mr Choi delivered Shuabot, I couldn’t… use him. He was helpful, he was knowledgeable and I am really impressed with how Mr Choi made his ass as perky as yours--” Jeonghan blurts out, stopping his sentence halfway to clear his throat, “But, he just… _wasn’t_ you.”

Jeonghan continues, “I missed the way you would banter with me, the way you would comfort with me. Shuabot reminded me to take my medicine but, it was just _different_. For the record, he just isn’t the _Huffledor_ you are. I couldn’t keep him, with the way I kept thinking of… _you_ , whenever I looked at him. Mr Choi told me you were here, and I thought I would come to visit, instead of just losing my mind at home.”

Jisoo releases a shaky breath, relieving the tension he had been holding since the other walked into the café. Before he dived into that whole _Yoon-Jeonghan-just-said-he-misses-me_ topic, he asks the question that had been lingering on his mind for the entire time, “Y-Your health… I mean, how about your health? When I last saw you…” He trails off for the other to continue.

“It was bad at first, the… the red marks refused to leave initially because whenever I thought… of _this_ , it worked up.” Jeonghan speaks in a small voice and Jisoo wants to _cry_ knowing that he was the cause of the other’s pain.

“But then, I kept remembering what a certain someone repeated to me… that I’m still loved till today and the fact that I’m here, is evidence that my parents loved me. I remembered the warmth, your warmth, and after hearing Mr Choi’s explanation of why you pretended to be Shuabot, it toned down a lot…”

Jisoo sees Jeonghan warily reaching out for his hand which was clutching onto his latte cup. The tears threatening to spill out of Jisoo’s eyes finally fall when he feels his _favourite_ pair of hands fit right in his.

“J-Jeonghan, you can touch--” Jisoo starts, as he beams at Jeonghan through glossy eyes. “You can touch me!” He bawls unglamourously (in Seokmin and Seungcheol’s eyes, who were watching the _entire_ conversation like a weekend Korean drama) but in Jeonghan’s eyes, it was just _so_ endearing.

“Each time I remember that I’m loved, the skin reaction I have relaxes - I’m slowly working it out with my doctor so that I don’t have to rely on my pills anymore.” Jeonghan intertwines their fingers together, reaching out to wipe away Jisoo’s tears with his thumb gently.

After a moment (it was actually 10 minutes that Jisoo finally calmed down from crying, and Jeonghan graciously waits as he continues thumbing away the other’s tears), Jisoo speaks out softly, “T-Then, would you… would you still be my friend?”

Jeonghan lets out a hearty chuckle at the other before smiling _affectionately,_ “Not until you say I love you Jeonghan, what may I do for you today?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!! i have actually taken a long break from writing but somehow, i just impulsively started this fic, not knowing where it will go or if i would even finish it but talking to you guys, reading how much you guys enjoyed it, i found myself so inspired to write and here we go!!!! i really hope you guys enjoyed how this finished, and i hope it doesn't seem too rushed or anything - i just didn't want yoonhong to be hostile for tewww long, and drag it out when they can reunite and SMASH (i'm jk they are Wholesome!). I also have mini ideas on bonuses for the life of yoonhong after this (duh... they will be cute whipped boyfriends and i don't want to say goodbye to this shuabotverse that soon ahhh) but thanks to your comments and kudoses, i managed to finish this without procrastinating!! 
> 
> it was such a nice welcome back to the writing community and i hope to meet you guys again with a new work! with that being said, feel free to find me at my twt @17lentine and say hi!! i love meeting carats!!! have a good 2021!


End file.
